under the sea by destinylittlegirl
by destinylittlegirl
Summary: it's about a mermaid that ended in land


Under the sea

Princess you must hurry. Okay. Hi I'm a princess and a mermaid. I'm princess of Atlantic ocean. My name is aqua. I'm 16. But I'm not living my dream. As a princess I must act like a princess. Princess. Coming. Wow there must a storm. Oh well. Princess we must hurry for the meeting. Warning. We must hide the are humans coming warning we must hide. Princess hurry we must hide. We must hide Atlantic city. Mermaid use your power's. Atlantic city was gone. Princess hurry. I look up and saw some thing shiny. I wonder what it is. I swim up to the sea it's a weird. It's so shiny. [ people what she saw was a fork] wow it's weird. Wow what's that ting over there a hum. Help me. I can't help him father said no helping humans. Help me anyone please help me. Men I can't leave him like. I swim to him grab him. He look at and said who are you. I'm saving your life don't make me stop. I took him to shore. He look at and said thank you. He sat up look down and said it can't be you're a mermaid. I look at him and said you are a human so what. He look at me and said I thought mermaid were fake and if they were real they are evil. I look at him and said I thought human were weird and evil and I was right about the weird part. He look at me he had blue eyes. And blonde hair. He cute I said to my self. He look at me and said what happen to your tail. Huh I said I look and my tail was gone. He said your naked. I was like well turn around then. He said I'm going to get you some thing to wear. He came back and brought a blue dress. I put it on he ask me what's your name. I look at him and said it's aqua. What's your's. my name is nick. Okay let me take to my place. When we arrived. I look at his place. It was a huge place. I said it's a huge place he look at me because I'm a prince and this is a mansion. A what. Never mind. Okay? Come in. oh prince were have you been you can't leave this place, and who is this beauty. Aqua this is my butler frank. Frank this is aqua. Nice to meet you my lady. I look at him he took my hands and kiss it. I was like what is he trying to do eat my hands I understand I have a tail like a fish but I'm not a fish. Nick was like I'm going to show her around. I was pulled in a room. He said this is my room. Now tell me who are your really. I was like your good. I'm princess Aquamarine I'm princess of Atlantic city. He look at me and said Atlantic city. But that was lost forever that's what you think I said. He look at me and got some thing. He threw some thing at me it was water. I turn back in to a mermaid. He look at me and said every time water touch you will turn in to a mermaid. I look at him and said well how do I turn back he got some thing that look weird. He look at me and said this is a blow dryer. He turn it on. And dry my tail I was back in to my self wearing clothes. Thank goodness. He look at me and said have you ever been in land I look at him and said no I haven't he took my arms. In lead me outside were there was a other weird object he took me in it and said this is a limo. Driver he called out. I herd a voice it said yes sir. He said take me to the mall. I was like what's a mall. 2 hours later. I found out what was a mall it great place to hang out. Most of the dresses I brought were Aqua blue. Because it's my favorite color. And I know what it means. He look at me and smile. I smile back then there came two ugly humans. [ by the way she is talking about the two girls name Tracy and racy.] nick shook his head great. Oh hi Nicky how are you. I'm fine. He look and then turn and look at me. Oh Hi. I'm Tracy and this racy. And you are. I look at her she had white skin like nick. I have honey brown skin. I look at her I'm aquamarine. She look at me. And then look at nick and said. Hey why don't you bring your friend to hear me sing. She look at me and said I'm good. She turn and left. Nick look at me do you want to go I look at him sure I said it's not like I'm going to die I'm not going to die right. He laugh no your not I won't let that happen. For some reason my heart beat which is weird we went. We got to go back stage. This girl. I know there gender now. Feet was broken. I look at her she was crying. I went to her and said I will take your place. She look me and smile. And ask can you sing. I said yes can you dance I said yes. He said great. She give me some thing to wear and said go ahead put it on. Mean while. Tracy and racy where getting ready. Tracy walk down the stage and sing with racy. A duet. Them they called miss sunshine. that's when I came out and started singing and dancing. For some reason Tracy and racy were shock. I stop I was done every one clap there hands. I walk out. Then they said the winner is miss sunshine. I walk down the stage holding the girl hands. I started to speak. This is miss sunshine and I habd her the medal you won. I started to clap every clap too. I met up with nick he look at me and said what you did was sweet. Thanks I said. He said let me take you to the beach. We were at the beach. We started to walk. Aqua when will you leave. I look at him I don't know my father is going to know I'm gone and probably take me back. He said well I really don't want you to go. I had never smile like that or laugh. My parents I love them. But they barely have time. You made me feel happy. I look at him yeah I get that a lot. He look at me and pulled me and said no I'm telling you I love you. Nick I….. whoosh. Aquamarine. That was a deep voice it can't be I turn around it was my father king Neptune. I was shock he look at me and said return to the sea now. I was like dad I can explain. He pulled me with his power's. Aqua I herd nick voice I was pass out. When I woke up. I saw my dad and nick talking and I was at the sea but for some reason why is nick a merman. He saw that I was awake my dad look at me and said aqua this is the young men that you were assign to marry. He is prince Alexander. I look at him. My dad look at us he said well I' going to leave you two alone but do anything I see everything I'm watching your every move and I' mean every move. He left. I was like Nick you're a merman. I was like why didn't you tell me that you were. He came to me and kiss me and said I wanted to see who the person is I'm going to marry. He swept me to the bed and said I will have you today he started to kiss me from my lips to my breast. Boom my dad came in and said I told you don't do anything I see everything. 3 years later. So 3 years has past. I found out that nick was a merman and his servants and maid's and parents were mer people too. And I just had a baby her name is blossom. She is cute isn't she when I turn around it was nick. He look at and said my love she looks like you. He kiss me and said I love you. I love you too I said. Blossom laugh we look down and said we love you too.

The end


End file.
